World Ends With Digital
by rjmiyaki
Summary: When the digidestined get tricked by the reapers, and end up in the game, they have to survive 7 days in order to make it back to their home. Can they survive 7 days, or face erasure from the reapers. Will it be over in 7 days? Story mostly revolves around Kari. T for language, and inappropriate style of clothing.
1. Chapter 1

A crossover with the World Ends With You, and Digimon, the first season. I just like the first parts in any series. It's my thing. Set a few months after the end of the first season.

**I Do Not Own Digimon or World Ends With You**

Gennai summoned the digidestined back to the digital world, since there was something that popped up in the ground.

"What is it?" Tai said.

"Some sort of combination of the digicards back at the ruins of Myotismon's castle." Gennai said.

"Really? What does it do?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, we must investigate. And by "we," I mean you." Gennai said.

"That make us feel better?" Joe said.

"Anyway, I'm up for adventure!" Tai said.

"Same old Tai." Agumon said.

"Let's get going." T.K. said. They all headed over to the ruins of Myotismon's castle, and found the door which leads to maybe another universe. Tai found the cards, and put them in as the combination describes. The door opens, and all of them, but Gennai, have gone inside.

"Good luck digidestined!" Gennai yelled, before them going through the door. They were being transported, to somewhere, and apparently, in one piece. But where will they land?

* * *

The digidestined landed in a park, they awoken to see they are in the world.

"Where are we?" Tai said.

"Some sort of park?" Izzy said.

"I don't know. This feels weird..." Kari said. Then a voice came on a megaphone in the park.

"So...You found a way through, did you?" The voice said.

"Who are you!?" Tai yelled.

"The name isn't important right now. Right now, you could call me a reaper." The voice said.

"Reaper? What is that?" T.K. said.

"Well, right now, prepared to be deleted." The voice said. They were all shocked.

"Deleted!?" They all yelled.

"But...why!?" Kari yelled.

"Because you are trespassing on the game." The voice said.

"What game!?" Tai said.

"You don't need to know. You will be deleted...Unless." The voice said.

"Unless what!?" Matt said.

"You play our game." The voice finished.

"Play it?" Mimi said. "Does it have to do with some scavenging? Or..."

"Silence!" The voice commanded.

"Should we play it?" Gomamon said.

"But you won't do this to us kids!" T.K. said.

"Hmph...I don't care." The voice said. The digidestined couldn't believe the voice doesn't care about children. "This is reapers game. Don't play it, and we have to take disciplinary actions."

"He's ruthless..." Kari said.

"You should let us deal with this guy." Gatomon said.

"Well, we can't really find him anywhere, and he would most likely delete us anyway..." Izzy said.

"I hope we'll win this..." Kari said.

"One thing first. Were you the one who called us?" Tai said.

"I don't know...maybe...or maybe not." The voice said.

"Well, we have no choice, unless we are to be deleted." Izzy said.

"Alright then. We accept your challenge!" Tai yelled. "We'll play your game, so long as we get to go back home!"

"Ok, then." The voice said. "Remember, fail, and you will be deleted from the world. Pass it, and you'll have a second chance."

"Second Chance? What does that mean?" Tai said.

The voice didn't respond. "Prepare...to play..." the voice said. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed them.

* * *

The next thing Kari knows, she wakes up in a crowded city. Aching. "Ow...Where am I?" Kari said. "How come these people didn't do something? Like carry me to a hospital?" She then notices her yellow sleeveless shirt. The bottom was shorter. Now it shows her belly. Her pinkish pants was now a skirt. It was around 3 inches from the waist down. She still have her pink scarf around her neck. "Why is my shirt smaller? I didn't grow. And why am I wearing a short skirt?" She measures herself. "Yeah...I'm not bigger. So what happened?" Then she notices something in her hand. A pin with a mysterious mark on it, like skull. "A pin? I like pins more prettier than this." She then hears voices in her head. Some were exciting, others were depressing. "What's with these voices? These aren't the people talking, so what are they? Am I reading their minds?" Then a ring came from her pocket. She then takes out a phone. "What? A cell phone? I didn't buy any cell phone...What does it read?" She looks at the message.

*You've been transported to our game. Reach 104 within 60 minutes, or be erased. -The Reapers* The message read.

"104? What's that? And in 60 minutes? And who just are the Reapers?" Kari said. "Wait...Where's Gatomon!?" Kari was yelling for her digimon. "Ow! Why is my hand hurting?" She takes a look at her hand, and it had 60:00. It then started counting down. 59:59, 59:58, 59:57..."A timer? What's this?" Then frog like creatures them popped everywhere. "Frogs? What the hell?" Kari then covered her mouth and gasped. "Did I say a swear!? What was that all about? It's like my body forced me to say a swear, like some sort of teen." The frogs attacked, and hurt Kari. She was pushed back. "Sorry that I flick you off our porch! Nice froggie...Be nice..." The frogs then tried to attack again. "F-Forget this! I'm getting out of here!" She then ran as fast as she can. "Somebody!? Anybody!?" No one answered her. "What the..." She stopped before she can say anything else, like another swear. "Why are they ignoring me!? I'm being attacked by frogs!" She was also being watched from an unknown place.

"Ha! These children won't stand a chance. They accepted, just as expected." One voice said.

"They are separated, and now, we can destroy them. As soon as that timer reaches 0, BOOM! Down goes these so called heroes." Another voice said.

"As long as they don't get any help from someone..." Voice 1 said.

"Let's hope not, or else they could make things difficult for us..." Voice 2 said. Kari was still running, and stopped at some statue.

"Ugh...I think I'm safe..." Kari said, catching her breath. Then the frogs came up to her. "You've gotta be kidding me..." Suddenly, some frogs went up to some people, and grabbed them. They were screaming, and they disappeared. "What happened to the people!?" The frogs continued to attack her. "Ahh! Help...Someone...Anybody..." She was weak, then the frogs caught flames, and disappeared. She saw 2 teenagers. One was a boy with blonde hair, and with headphones. He has a purple shirt, and white pants. The other one was a girl that has a shirt that doesn't cover her belly, and green shorts. She also has a toy with her.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. What the he...ck was those?" Kari said, stuttering, trying not to say hell again.

"Were you trying to say a swear?" The boy asked.

"I was. I don't know what's up with me..." Kari said.

"Well, for one, don't. You're too young for that. Second, are you a player?" The girl said.

"A player? I'm assuming yes, because of this mysterious message on this phone. I don't even have a phone..." Kari said.

"Same with me..." The boy said.

"Anyway, where am I? I don't remember this. I remember being in Japan." Kari said. Obviously she remembers being in the digital world, but she can't say that.

"Yeah...I remember being somewhere too, but I don't need another squirt following me." The boy said.

"Just who are you calling a squirt!? I'm alone, and I can't find my brother. He and my friends have been pulled into this mess." Kari said.

"Neku...Can't we help her?" The girl said.

"Hmph...fine. But until we find her friends, and that's it..." The boy named Neku said.

"Sorry. He's Neku Sakuraba. I'm Shiki Misaki. What about you?" The girl called Shiki said.

"I'm Kari Kamiya." Kari said.

"Kari...Not around here?" Shiki said.

"No. I remember being in a park, agreeing to this game." Kari said. "This voice said something about a second chance. Do any of you have any idea what is going on?"

"Ok, so those creatures back there, they were noise." Shiki said.

"Noise?" Kari replied.

"Yeah. And we have to complete the mission in order to stay alive." Shiki said.

"Mission? Is that what's the "reach 104" all about?" Kari said.

"Yeah. If we don't, we'll be deleted by the reapers." Shiki said.

"Deleted!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Hmph. I don't know any idea of what you're talking about." Neku said. "Just stop following me."

"No. We made a pact, and you can't survive out there!" Shiki said.

"I do what I gotta do." Neku said. "I can take care of my own."

"Neku..." Shiki started, before getting interrupted.

"Kari!" A voice called out. It was T.K.'s

"T.K.!" Kari yelled, and went over to him.

"How're you doing?" T.K. said.

"Fine. Attacked by something called noise." Kari said.

"So that's what they are? Cause there are more following me!" T.K. yelled. More frog like creatures were hopping up to them.

"More!?" Neku said. "What the hell is happening?"

"Neku...Children." Shiki said.

"Yeah. And for some reason, it's like I'm being forced to say swears." T.K. said. Then noticed Kari's shirt and shorts. "Uhh...Should I ask about your shirt and shorts?"

"Forget about that guys! Form a Pact!" Shiki said.

"What?" T.K. and Kari said.

"Form a pact, and you'll survive!" Shiki said.

"How do I do that?" Kari said.

"Do it now!" Shiki said.

"Uh, ok. Do I say, form pact? Or..." Kari began, before her phone and T.K.'s phone was ringing. They got it out, and it shined bright. It said, 'pact formed'.

"What was that?" T.K. said.

"Quick! You have pins in your pocket?" Shiki said.

"Pins?" Kari said. She felt around her pocket, and found two pins. One was a blast, another was a paw. She can feel some sort of presence in it. T.K. also found two pins. One was a lightning bolt. Another was an air ball. He could feel the same thing.

"What are these?" Kari said.

"Psych abilities. Use them!" Shiki said, as the frog noises got closer.

"Uh...ok!" Kari obeyed. She got out the blast pin, and thrusted to the enemies. A Blast came out of her hand, shooting at the enemies. T.K. did the same with the lightning pin. He thrusted against the enemies, and a blast of lightning came out of his hand. Some of the noise are deleted. The rest started to come up to them. "How's this!?" Kari yelled, as she got out the claw pin. She then heard a voice.

"Kari?" The voice said.

"Gatomon? Are you in here?" Kari said.

"Yeah. I am. I don't know what happened." Gatomon said. "But for now, I'll lend my power to you! Let them have it!"

"Kari! What are you doing staring off to space for!?" Shiki yelled.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Kari said. She activated the pin, and she swung her arm sideways. The noise got slashed, and most of them were deleted. "T.K.! All you!" T.K. was also staring off into space.

"Huh!? Oh. Right!" T.K. yelled, and thrusted the pin forward. An air bubble came out of his hand. It made contact with the noise, exploded, and they were deleted.

"Whoa...That was awesome!" Kari said.

"How did we do that?" T.K. said.

"It's because of the pins." Shiki said.

"So what's this number on our hands?" T.K. said.

"It's a timer for the challenge. We need to finish it, or we'll be deleted." Shiki said. She noticed how much time they had left. "Ah! Enough chit-chat! Let's go! We don't have enough time! The destination is over there!" She pointed to the road up ahead. Kari and Neku noticed the man in red sweatshirt next to the way. They tried to get to the road, but they were blocked.

"Why aren't we going this way!?" Neku said.

"Oh no! A wall! We can't get through!" Shiki said.

"Now what will we do!?" T.K. said.

"I don't know T.K. This is the only way to 104." Shiki said. Then the man in red sweatshirt said,

"Pact Confirmed." The man whispered. Kari and Neku noticed him. The wall is gone.

"Hey! The wall is gone!" T.K. said.

"But how?" Shiki said. Neku and Kari turned toward the man again, but he disappeared.

"Neku...did you see a man in a red sweatshirt?" Kari said.

"I did. Who was..." Neku said, before getting interrupted.

"Hey guys! Let's get going!" Shiki said. They followed.

* * *

They reached what looks like a shopping mall. 104 was on the top of it. Their timer went away.

"Oh! Our timer went away!" Kari yelled. "We're safe!"

"Yeah. Mission Accomplished." Shiki said.

"This shop is big!" Kari said, looking at the building.

"I bet Mimi would like it here. If only we weren't playing a game that depended on out lives!" T.K. said.

"Whatever. You got your partner, now leave me the hell alone." Neku said.

"Neku! We have to stay together!" Shiki said. "I'm your partner!"

"Just go find another partner." Neku said.

"Neku...She's your partner. You have to accept that." Kari said.

"I work alone." Neku said.

"You won't survive out there with the noise running around!" Shiki said.

"I can handle it." Neku said.

"Not without a partner!" Shiki said. Suddenly, a bunch of noise appeared out of nowhere.

"Great. They're back!" T.K. said.

"Well...Look at this." A female voice said. "More players ripe for the picking."

"It's a reaper!" Shiki yelled.

"A reaper!?" Kari exclaimed.

"Only fools would screw up on Day 1. Honestly, I thought you small children would screw it up, but these two over here had to show up, and teach you everything." The woman voice said. She was still in the shadows.

"Hey! We don't screw things up that easily!" T.K. said.

"T.K...I don't know what is going on in your body, but try to control your language." Shiki said.

"Sorry." T.K. said.

"Help a girl out, and be erased. I need a few points." The woman said.

"You think we'll do that!?" Kari said. "Never!"

"Very well then. I'll release the kraken!" The woman said. She snapped her fingers, and a huge grizzly Bear noise came out.

"We must work together!" Shiki said.

"Fight your own battles!" Neku said.

"No, we must work together!" Shiki said.

"Neku, we have to." Kari said, but when she turned, Neku and T.K. were gone. "What!? Where did they go!?"

"Did they just disappeared!?" Shiki said.

"Whatever! I'll yell at T.K. later." Kari said.

**Meanwhile.**

"Hey! Where did Kari and Shiki go!?" T.K. said.

"They must have beaten it. Whatever. I'll deal with this." Neku said.

"No! I'm fighting as well." T.K. said. Neku groaned.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way." Neku said. Neku put the grizzly on flames, and it roared as it's in pain. What all of them don't realize is, that they are fighting the same exact enemy, only they are in different zones.

"How come the bear is in pain?" Kari said.

"I don't know...A glitch in the system?" Shiki said. The grizzly came after them, but Kari countered with her shockwave(It's the name of the slashing pin).

"Forget that! Fight!" Kari said. She then attacked with Force Rounds. The energy bullets hit the grizzly. T.K. attacked with thunderbolt, and Neku attacked with Pyrokinesis. The grizzly was in pain, but it slashed at T.K. He was knocked back to the stage. Kari was feeling pain. "Ahh! Why am I hurting?"

"Can you still fight?" Shiki said. She attacked with Psychokinesis, by throwing a wheelbarrow full of bricks at the bear. It hit the bear, knocking it back.

"Yeah...I'm alright." Kari said.

"Something must have happened to T.K." Shiki said. "Since you two formed a pact, you share the same health. One goes down, the other one will. Same with Neku and me."

"So that's why you're so concerned." Kari said. The bear got up, and tried to attack again, but T.K. countered with Thunderbolt.

"We need to attack together!" T.K. and Kari said.

"Right!" Neku and Shiki said. They all used their Psych abilities to delete the bear.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kari said. Then her and Shiki noticed T.K. and Neku next to them. "T.K.? I know this is a little above my age, but, where the hell were you and Neku!?"

"Yikes! Kari!? I should say the same!" T.K. said. "You were next to us, when you left us!"

"Huh? I didn't leave you...You guys left us!" Kari said.

"We were left to fight the bear!" T.K. said.

"Really?...So have me and Shiki..." Kari said.

"What?...That's strange...What happened there?" T.K. said.

"Well, nothing matters now. Let's just relax." Shiki said.

"Just stay the hell away from me." Neku said.

"Neku..." Shiki said. "We have to be together. We're stuck here, and forced to play the reapers game."

"So we're stuck here then!?" Neku said.

"Yeah, until the 7 days are up. 6 more to go." Shiki said.

"6 more days? We need to find our friends!" Kari said.

"Well, here they are!" A voice said. It was Tai and the others.

"Tai! There you are!" Kari said.

"You clothing also changed!?" Tai said. "Sora and Mimi's clothing changed too."

"I don't like this new look!" Mimi said. She was wearing something like her Adventure 02 look, without the pink hair.

"I sorta like this look." Sora said. She was wearing something similar to Kari's. The short shirt, and short skirt.

"If you ask me, this looks too 'teenage' for little girls." Tai said.

"Tai...I can take care of myself! I just deleted a noise!" Kari said. "You know, fighting."

"You fought!?" Tai said. "You could have died or something. Deleted!"

"Tai...I'm fine." Kari said. "These Psych abilities work well."

"Psych? You mean these pins?" Matt said, taking out a pin with a blue fire beam on it.

"Yeah. That's it." Kari said. "I can shoot lightning from my hand, or slash at enemies...Wait...That reminds me. Have you guys got a pin with a weird feeling inside...like a presence?" Neku and Shiki were still listening.

"Yeah. I tried it out, and Agumon's voice went inside my head." Tai said.

"Yeah. All of our digimon voices were inside our heads." Izzy said.

"Really? Weird..." Kari said.

"Hey, by the way. Do you guys have a sudden urge to say swears like a teen?" T.K. said.

"Oh great! You too!?" Matt said. "Great. My little brother, and your little sister is going to be saying swears."

"I'm trying not to, but these swears pop up unexpectedly." Kari said.

"Um...What exactly you're talking about over there Kari? Something about digimon?" Shiki said.

"Uhh...No! Not at all!" Tai said. "Not at all!"

"I can tell you're lying there pal." Neku said.

"It's a long story..." Joe said.

"Anyway. Day 1 completed. We only need to survive for 6 more days." Shiki said.

"6 More Days!? I can't handle that!" Joe said.

"Say what you want, but we're stuck in this hell hole." Neku said.

"Hey! Children here!" Tai said.

"Hate to say it, but he's right. We're stuck here for 6 more days." Izzy said.

"Well, no one is paying attention to me!" Mimi said. "They all just ignore me!"

"I know. That same thing happens." Kari said. "I was being chased by those things, and no one noticed. The only ones that noticed are Neku and Shiki here. And also those people. They just disappeared when they were grabbed by the noise..."

"Yeah. What happened to them?" Sora said.

"Maybe they were deleted..." Neku said. "They could have been playing this game too. That woman we fought said, 'More players ripe for the picking.'"

"There must be more players, but then...Those players must have been deleted." Izzy said.

"Great! I'm not going to die...I'm not going to die..." Joe was saying repeatedly.

"We're not going to die! There must be some sort of backup we can reload back in the digital world." Tai said. Kari stomped on his foot, and yelled in pain.

"Digital World? What's going on here?" Shiki said.

"It's a long story." Kari said.

"I think we should rest for the day." Neku said. Just as Kari was going to say something, they all fainted.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

The World Ends With You seems like an awesome game to own on the DS or IOS devices. Buy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the Beats  
(I like that electronic voice in the beginning of the battle. Really seems to let people know about when the battle starts.)

**I Do Not Own Digimon Or World Ends With You**

They all awaken to be under some sort of train station.

"Ugh...What happened?" Kari said. She noticed the new place. "What? Where are we?"

"The Underpass by the train station." Shiki said. "I'm hearing trains."

"Wait...Weren't we by the 104 shopping store?" Mimi said. "I wanted to get some shopping done!" Then their phones rang.

"The mission." T.K. said. They read it. "Set the cursed statue free. You have 60 minutes. Fail and receive erasure. -The Reapers"

"Cursed statue? What do they mean?" Tai said. Then they shouted in pain, as their timer came on their hands.

"Timer's back." Neku said.

"So now we're supposed to find a statue that is cursed, and free it before an hour?" Kari said. Then she noticed something on her phone. "Wait a minute...6/22? Isn't today 6/21?"

"Hey, yeah. Kari's right. Why is the date changed?" Izzy said.

"I think a day must have gone by." Shiki said.

"Wait...A day gone by!?" Tai said.

"We must have fell asleep after the mission." Shiki said.

"We just fell asleep!?" Matt said. "I wasn't sleepy. And last thing I saw was that it was it being like 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Oh well. Looks like we'll be only awake for about an hour. At least when we finish the mission." Kari said.

"Just hopefully." Tai said. "Anyway. Curse on the statue. What does it mean?"

"Maybe Hachiko. Let's find the statue of Hachiko." Shiki said.

"Hachiko? What's that?" Tai said.

"Are you kidding me!? How could you live in this country and not know Hachiko!?" Shiki exclaimed.

"Oops...I think I must have spoiled ourselves now." Tai said.

"You think?" Kari said. "Oh I don't know. With people talking about a digital world and digimon, I think they could be very suspicious." Tai then brought his head down.

"Look, we don't really have time for this. Just tell us as we're walking out of here." Shiki said.

Kari then explained the whole thing, while they're walking out of there. "Well, there's this place called the digital world, and we came here through a door that apparently goes to some other universes, and we came to the park, and then got sucked into the game. We don't know about Hachiko, because we don't have it in our Japan. Anyway, the digital world is a place where these creatures called Digital Monsters, or Digimon, and they're completely made out of data, but they're real like you and I, and they help us in certain situations, such as battle. Apparently, our digimon turned into pins, when we entered into the game, but we can still feel them inside of them, so technically, they're still alive inside."

"Ok, then. I got it." Shiki said.

"Oh, ok. Good. Then I don't have to repeat myself again." Kari said.

"OW!" They all slammed into an invisible wall.

"Not another wall!" Mimi said.

"How are we going to get out of here!?" Shiki said. "That's the only way out of here!" Neku then noticed a guy in a red sweatshirt.

'A guy in a red sweatshirt...Haven't I seen him yesterday?' Neku thought. 'Maybe I can scan him.' Neku then scanned him, and...nothing. For some reason, he can't read him. "Huh? I can't scan him." Neku said.

"You tried scanning him? Couldn't we go 1 mission without scanning someone?" Shiki said.

"Didn't we scan someone yesterday?" Kari said. "So why can't we read his thoughts now?"

"I don't know." Shiki said. The guy then started coming for them.

"Uh...I think you did something to tick him off." Joe said.

"You. Scan this area, and erase the noise in the area." The guy said.

"Noise? I don't see anything." Kari said.

"The world is more than you can see." The guys said. He then left them.

"Shouldn't we scan the area?" Kari said.

"But I don't see anything here." Izzy said.

"I don't know about that Izzy. I think we should do it." Sora said.

"Alright then. Focus." Neku said. They all scanned the area, and they saw a noise tattoo.

"Hey, he's right. There are noise in the area." Tai said.

"Let's erase them!" Kari yelled out. The tattoo then came for them. Noise then came out. Half of the group was gone. Now it was Kari, Shiki, Mimi, Sora, and Tai. With T.K., Neku, Joe, Izzy, and Matt on the "other side."

"What? This is just like what happened yesterday." T.K. said. "When we fought that giant one, Shiki and Kari disappeared from us, but when they came back, they said they were fighting the big bear too."

"Maybe when we're fighting enemies, we get separated, but we fight the same exact enemy." Izzy said.

"Precisely." The guy in the red sweatshirt said, coming into the scene. "When you fight enemies, you and your partner get transported to another zone, but still fight the same enemy. They exist in the two zones, and you must purge them in both. You all share the same health, so if one goes down, so will your partner. Like the Noise. Your partner is your other side of you, let's just say metaphorically."

"Really!? So we have to hope that they'll be ok." Tai said.

"I'm sure they'll be ok." Kari said. "Let's just hope Neku will cooperate with the others."

"I know. He's the one who's always seem to be refusing teamwork." Shiki said.

"What do you mean you're refusing teamwork!?" Matt said, coincidentally.

"I work alone. Don't get in my way." Neku said.

"Geez. He's really isolated." Joe said.

"Forget this, we have to fight!" Tai said.

**ARE YOU READY**

"Let's go!" Everyone said. 6 frog noise came out, and attacked them. Kari then used thunderbolt, to strike at the frogs. 1 noise erased. Neku threw a car at 2 of them using psychokinesis. 2 of them erased. Shiki, was controlling the toy she has, and it was slashing at the frogs. 2 more erased. The one frog then got stronger. WAY stronger than 6 frogs combined, and called in reinforcements. 8 more appeared. Tai used the pin with a fireball on it. Fireballs came out of his hand. Matt used the one with a blue line of fire. He shot a continuously beam of blue fire, that he was aiming at each of the frogs(Until the pin has to reboot). Izzy used the one with a electricity forming into a ball. He was carrying a giant ball of electricity above his head. He threw it at the frogs. Sora used the one with a spiral twister on it. A twister formed, and she was controlling it. She scrambling it at the frogs. Mimi used the pin with ivy on it. She was whipping vines out of her fingertips, at the frogs. Finally, Joe used the pin with a continuously stream of water. He then shot it at the frogs. Unlike Matt, he can't aim it, and it gets bigger and stronger within the second. All the frogs were then erased.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tai said.

"That was a nice workout!" A voice said. Tai recognized it.

"Agumon?" Tai said, as he got out the pin. A holographic image of Agumon came out of it.

"Hey Tai!" Agumon said.

"Agumon! You're here!" Tai said. Then the others appeared again. "Guys! Agumon's here!"

"How!? I thought he was locked inside the pin." Izzy said.

"Well, I think that we can still come out like this, and communicate with you guys, but not really fight." Agumon said.

"We can still lend our power to you guys." Gatomon said, displaying herself. Then all the digimon showed themselves out.

"So, these are your friends?" Shiki said.

"Yeah. Cool aren't they?" Kari said.

"I especially like yours!" Shiki said. She was squealing. "She's so cute as a cat!"

"She sometimes doesn't like to be called that." Kari said. "She likes to be called tough sometimes."

"Well she is. She lent you her power, didn't she?" Shiki said.

"Aww...Thank you." Gatomon said.

"Anyway. Was that it?" Tai said.

"Objective cleared." The man in red sweatshirt said. "Wall clear!" The wall disappeared.

"Hey. Now we can get out of here!" Kari said.

"Who is that guy anyway?" Sora said. She looked, and saw that he was gone. "He's gone!"

"Where'd he go?" Matt said.

"Maybe he's in charge of some sort of objectives here?" Neku said.

"Probably. Anyway, let's get going." Tai said. They headed out of the place, and ended up at a bus station of some sorts. Then they heard a voice.

"HEY! Yous gonna pay!" The voice said.

"Who's there?" Tai said.

"All yous need to know is that you gonna pay! Along with your friends!" The person said. He was a teenager, with a skull on his hat.

"What do you mean?" Shiki said. "You guys know him?"

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Oh, don't lie. There's noise with you!" The teen said. They noticed that he was talking about the digimon, still showing out.

"Oh! We're not noise!" Agumon said.

"Oh, yous talk? Well, prepare to get a wooping with you reapers!" The teen said.

"Beat, no! They're not reapers." A female voice said. She was younger, and wore almost the same skull hat. The skull was a little bit smaller. "They're players. See? They have timers on their hands, and have the player pins."

"Really?" The teen known as Beat said. "Oh, sorry I's jump to conclusions. But wait. What's with the noise not hurting you?"

"Oh...well...they're our friends." Kari said, stepping forward. "They're...nice noise who gives us their powers in their pins during a fight."

"Oh, ok. Yo. You look alike to Rhyme." Beat said.

"I think in personality to me." The girl known as Rhyme said.

"Well, yeah. You look nice and gentile." Kari said. "My name is Kari. You said you were Beat and Rhyme?"

"Yeah. He's my partner." Rhyme said.

"Well, this is my brother Tai, Matt, T.K., Matt's little brother, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Shiki, Neku, Gatomon, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon." Kari introduced everyone. She was catching her breath.

"Nice to meat you all." Beat said.

"So is Rhyme your sister?" Kari said.

"Uh...No." Beat said. "I mean we do have matching hats, but that's totally coincidental. And I'm telling the truth, just to put that out. Players can't scan Players by the way."

'Hm. So we can't scan him for the truth.' Neku thought.

"So like, do you know about the guys in red sweatshirts?" Kari said.

"Yeah, they're reapers. They're the ones who handle the walls, and open them when certain objectives are met. Other's are just plain player hunters. They hunt and erase players." Rhyme said.

"Wow. Then we'd better make sure we don't meet up with them." Sora said.

"And they also can't be scanned too." Izzy said.

"So that's why you thought they were reapers." Gatomon said.

"Yeah." Rhyme said.

"Anyway. Why don't we travel together?" Kari said.

"Sure, I'd like that." Beat said.

"Oh, I also have a spare pin you all can use." Rhyme said. She took out a pin with a soda on it.

"Uh...soda?" Kari said.

"It's to help revive some of your health." Rhyme said.

'Yeah, cause if your health is down, soda can always work.' Joe thought in his head sarcastically.

"Whatever. I'm going alone." Neku said.

"Neku, how many times do we have to say this? You've got a partner, and you need her to survive!" Kari said.

"Just go." Neku said.

"Oh, yous making fun of us? Then fine! We'll go!" Beat said, angrily. "Let's go Rhyme."

"Sorry Kari." Rhyme said, as they left.

"Wait! We're sorry!" Shiki yelled after them. "Great job Neku."

"I work alone. I don't need other people to tie me down." Neku said.

"Neku, just...Ahh! Forget it. Let's just go." Kari said, angrily. They then met up with another reaper. "Another reaper? Then there should be a wall here."

"Yes. Set the statue free." The reaper said.

"Statue?" Kari said. She looked around to see a Moyai statue. "You mean this? The Moyai statue?"

"Figure it out yourself." The reaper said. Kari then headed over to the statue, and saw a person near it.

"Hmm. He looks suspicious." Kari said. "Hey. Are you ok?" The man ignored her. "HEY! Aren't you listening to me!?" The man still hasn't said anything. "What's the deal? He's not listening to me at all!" Then Kari thought of something. "Maybe I can scan him." She focused, and heard what's he saying. He was saying about the Moyai statue not feeling good. 'Geez this man must loves his statues...Wait. Noise! That's it! Could it be possessing it?' Kari thought. She took a look at the statue, and saw noise hovering over it. "Guys! I see noise! Get ready!" Kari yelled out loud.

**ARE YOU READY**

Noise came out of the two tattoos. 4 wolves, and 2 frogs.

"Uh Oh! Let's go it guys!" Tai said. They split up again. One wolf tried to go for Kari, but she dodged it, and shot at it with Force Rounds. T.K. shocked the wolf with Thunderbolt, and Neku finished the wolf off, with Psychokinesis, by hitting it with a sign. Another wolf attacked Matt, and Tai felt the pain. "Ugh! I'm guessing Matt's having a tough time." Tai then shot at it with Fireballs. Matt shot out the continuous fire beam, and the wolf got finished off. The two frogs tried to attack Shiki, but Mimi flicked the frog off course with vines.

"That's for grossing me out during dissection!" Mimi said. Sora commanded the spiral twister, and the frogs were erased. The two other wolves knocked T.K. and Kari down, and they were at the mercy of the wolves. However their brothers saved them. All of them finished the noise off, all at once.

"Hah...That was it." Tai said.

"You alright T.K.?" Matt said, as they exited from their zones.

"I'm fine. How about you?" T.K. said.

"Good. Few scratches, but feel good." Matt said.

"Challenge complete." The reaper said. "Wall open."

"Oh, the Moyai statue is happy again!" The man said. "Now about the Hachiko statue, it looks irritated too. I think polishing it could do it."

'Polishing the Hachiko statue? What does he mean?' Kari thought.

"The Hachiko statue is over there." Shiki said. "C'mon! Let's go!" They all headed over to the Hachiko statue. Kari immediately recognized where they are.

"Isn't this where I met you two?" Kari said.

"Yeah." Shiki said.

"Ehh. I'm not interested in the statue. I'll just stay somewhere safe in the pin." Gatomon said, in a rush.

"I can understand it very well." Shiki said. The statue was a wolf. "I've been to here during a Hachi Fest."

"Really? What's that?" Mimi said.

"A festival where you touch Hachiko for good luck." Shiki said.

"You just...touch it? No offerings?" Joe said.

"No. But if you touch it in the wrong place..." Shiki started.

"You explode?" Neku said.

"Explode!?" Joe said, nervously.

"No! You get cursed." Shiki said.

"Uh...ok! So if we happen to come here for luck, I think I'm better off with the fountain!" Joe said.

"Hey...Some thing looks wrong with Hachiko." Shiki said.

"What?" Neku said.

"It looks different than I saw it at the festival." Shiki said. "He looks less...lovable I should say."

"Less lovable?" Kari said. 'Hmm...That guy did mention something wrong with Hachiko. It's also in the mission after all.' Kari thought.

"I'm not reading any noise around the statue." Izzy said.

"No noise?" Kari said. 'What could be the problem then? Hmm...' Kari thought. 'That guy did mention something about polishing it. Maybe I should?'

"Kari? Got any ideas?" Tai said. Kari didn't answer. She went over the statue, and started to polish it. "Kari? What the heck are you doing?" She still didn't answer. Some coloring showed while she was polishing.

"Hey. Kari might have gotten a clue!" Izzy said. She was still polishing it, and the statue showed full color.

"Whoa! Now I know why there's a festival here!" Mimi said.

"It doesn't show like Hachiko though." Shiki said. Then something growled. "You guys hungry?"

"Nope." Everyone said.

"Then what was..." Shiki began, before a white wolf came out of the statue.

"Oh man! Not another wolf!" Gatomon said. "Let's do this Kari!"

"Wait! This one looks stronger!" Kari said. The beast was growling.

"Whatever! Let's erase this puppy!" Gatomon said.

"Oh this isn't fun!" A female voice said. She has pink hair, and she was wearing a dark outfit.

"Guys, this must be the reaper Beat and Rhyme was talking about." Matt said.

"Must be." Tai said.

"It's no fun while there are 10 of you." The woman said. "I'm going to bring this up a little bit!" She summons what looks like a porcupine noise.

"Oh great! I hate Porcupines!" Joe said.

"He looks like a strong one too! Get ready guys!" Kari said

**ARE YOU READY**

"Let's go!" They all yelled. They were transported to the zones, and the two enemies appeared. The wolf tried to attack Kari, but she avoid it. Then used lightning slash. The wolf was down, but not out. T.K. send out a blast of the Boom Bubbles. The wolf was pushed back, but still not defeated. Meanwhile, the others were dealing with the porcupine. The porcupine sent out a blast of it's quills. They were all hit, including Kari and T.K. The two was distracted, and the wolf knocked Kari down. She was conked out.

"Ugh...I can feel Kari in trouble." T.K. said. The wolf was ready to bite on her, when T.K. sent out a shot of Thunderbolt. The wolf was knocked back. "Stay the hell away from Kari!"

"T.K.!" Matt yelled. T.K. sent out another blast that was more powerful. The wolf was then erased.

"Kari!" Tai yelled. "You ok?" Kari was still conked out. "Here. Take this. If Rhyme says it will heal you, then drink it." Tai gave her the soda, and Kari woke up. She was healed.

"That was great. What was that?" Kari said.

"Soda." Tai said.

"Oh. Alright then. Please try to give me a better flavor next time." Kari said. She got up, and saw the porcupine and saw the others trying to beat it.

"Try this on for size!" Neku said. He attacked with Pyrokinesis. Everyone then tried a team attack again.

"Combine our powers!" Tai yelled. They all made a giant energy ball in the two dimensions. They all attacked, and the balls made contact with the porcupine. It was instantly erased. Vaporized even! "That...was...Awesome!" Tai said, panting.

"It took all of our powers, but we erased them! I even feel myself getting stronger!" Kari said as they came back from the dimensions.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"Oh, Boo-Hoo! You erased my noise." The woman said. "But I can summon more!" She snapped her fingers.

"Ugh...I'm too weak." T.K. said.

'I've got no choice.' Neku thought. "You! I'm going to erase you!" Neku said.

"Neku! You can't possibly think you can beat her." Shiki said. "She's a reaper!"

"HA! How stupid are you!? You're pathetic!" The woman said. "But alright! I'm game!" She then slashed at her own noise, and erased them.

"You...erased them! You're own noise! Why did you do it!?" Neku said.

"Eh. They're merely our pawns." The woman said.

"She doesn't care for her own!" Kari said.

"Hmph. Just like you players, you're merely pawns too." The woman said.

"Neku! Don't! She'll probably destroy you!" Kari said.

"Quiet girly!" The woman said.

"Hmph. If you can destroy me in mere seconds, then I'm going. Wake me up when it's the next day." Neku said.

"Good choice Neku." Kari said.

"Grah! You brat! You're no fun!" The woman said.

"Whatever! Neku thinks for his own, but it can sometimes be his advantage!" Kari said.

"Hmm. Never thought of it that way." Neku said.

'That girl is getting in my fun. I'd destroy her...but I can't do that." The woman thought. 'I want to destroy that girl, but this girl is too irritating.' She was mentioning about Shiki. 'Maybe I can have some fun.' "Hey! Let's make this interesting." The woman said out loud.

"Forget it." Neku said.

"No. If you complete this bonus challenge, then you're out of the reapers' game!" The woman said. Neku immediately got interest.

"If you think Neku will fall for such a thing, then you must be..." Kari started.

"I'm in." Neku said.

"Neku...This is a trap!" Tai said.

"Whatever. If it'll get me out of here, then so be it." Neku said.

"Alright then. If you win, you go home free. But fail, and you're erased." The woman said.

"Erased!?" Neku said.

"Ha! But this is totally simple." The woman said.

"Neku! No!" Kari yelled.

'Heh. This'll be very fun, and rid me of that pest.' The woman thought. "You have 1 minute..." The woman began. Then pointed her finger at Kari. "...To erase that girl!" Everyone gasped.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Everyone, including Neku yelled.

"Erase...me?..." Kari stuttered. She was shaking.

"No! Neku! Don't do it!" Tai yelled.

"Be quiet, before I add you into the challenge, and add extra minutes!" The woman said. "1 minute boy. Go."

"Neku! Don't do it!" T.K. yelled.

"Please!" Mimi said.

"Neku! I'll kill you if you do it!" Tai said.

'She's asking me to kill someone! But if I don't, she'll erase me.' Neku thought.

"30 seconds! I suggest you hurry." The woman said. "Well, I guess, she will continue working for us. She's a reaper too."

"What are you talking about!?" Kari said. "I'm not a reaper! Neku don't listen to her!"

"Kari's totally not a reaper!" Tai said. "I'm her brother! I've been with her these entire years!"

"They're lying. She's a reaper. They are hiding the fact she's a reaper." The woman said. "20 seconds. What's it going to be boy?"

"Neku...Please...Don't kill me!" Kari yelled. Neku stood there silent. Then he turned.

"I have to..." He said quietly. A blue orb appeared in his hand, as he charges up Telekinesis.

"Kari...Run." Tai said. Kari took some steps back, but Neku has her in his grip. She was grabbing her throat, since Neku was grabbing her by the throat. She was lifted up in the air.

"Neku! Don't!" Tai yelled. Neku didn't listen. Kari turned her head to Tai and the others.

"Tai...He'll think you guys are reapers too..." Kari said quietly. "Run. Save yourselves." Neku tighten his grip on Kari, and she can't talk now. She could barely breath.

"NO! KARI!" T.K. yelled at the top of his lungs.

"After this, eliminate those brats too." The woman said. "I'll give you extra time." Kari was choking, and can't breathe. She was turning pale, and let go of her neck, and her arms were hanging. Her eyes were almost closed, and looked lifeless. It's only a matter of time now.

"NO! KARIIIIIII!" Tai yelling.

TO BE CONTINUED

A much longer chapter this time.


End file.
